


Feels Right

by GustyGustGust



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Office Workers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GustyGustGust/pseuds/GustyGustGust
Summary: Christen doesn’t really know Tobin Heath, but she knows they’ll be decorating the office together for the company’s annual New Years Eve party.Some things just feel right.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 11
Kudos: 274
Collections: Preathfics Winter 2020 Collection





	Feels Right

**Author's Note:**

> Preathfics said they were missing a fic for Dec 30th and after all their hard work I couldn't let that stand. So I wrote a story, definitely not smut...

_And if I follow you, I know that I should hesitate, but it feels right,  
And just the thought of you gives me the taste I know I'll crave,  
But it feels right._

Christen watches the digital clock on her car change to 8:01. It’s official, Tobin Heath is late. She ponders how long she should leave it before she starts up the car and leaves. 8:05 maybe?

Coming into the office over the holidays wasn’t how Christen had originally planned on spending her week. It was just bad luck that her name had been pulled out of the giant Santa hat Vlatko had been wearing all week to help setup the office for their annual New Years Eve party. Still, she had been lucky enough to be partnered with Tobin. She was one of the companies top graphic designers, so Christen was confident at least one of them would be able to add some artistic flair to the setup. It helped that Tobin Heath was one hundred percent the type of person Christen was happy to crush on.

The clock flashes to 8:04 before another car pulls into the lot, parking haphazardly a couple of spots away from her.

Tobin waves at her through her window before holding up two cups of take away coffee and a brown bag.

They both get out of their cars and Christen finds herself laughing at Tobin’s outfit. A bright orange Christmas jumper with a novelty snowman proclaiming everything is “Merry and Bright” matched with black jogger shorts and sockless feet in sliders.

“Hey, sorry I’m late. I-“ Tobin looks down at herself and Christen thinks she might have only just realised what her outfit choice was. “I might have slept in. Figured you’d appreciate some coffee anyway.”

“That’s quite the outfit.” She smiles, taking the paper bag from Tobin’s outstretched hand. “Thanks. You’re not parked straight by the way.”

“I haven’t been very straight for a while.” Tobin grins at her.

“I still managed to park correctly.”

A look of surprise appears on Tobin’s face before another grin breaks out. “Well that’s news to me.”

Christen unlocks the door for them. Immediately a high-pitched bleeping fills the air. They both grimace at the noise and Tobin silently hands her the coffee so she can pull a crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket. Christen sighs in relief when she punches the code into the alarm box.

“You awake now?” Christen asks as she locks the front door again, her ears still ringing.

“Alarm clocks,” Tobin groans, her free hand rubbing at her face. “There’s like a bunch of other ways to be woken up.”

“Oh? Care to name a few?” Christen freezes and Tobin blinks at her a couple of times. She’s about to apologise when Tobin tips her head back and starts laughing. The sound fills the room, bouncing around the quiet space until Christen is laughing too. “Nice job me, that’s one way to get a sexual harassment complaint.”

There are tears in Tobin’s eyes and a wide smile still on her face. “Who said the legal team wasn’t any fun?”

Christen narrows her eyes. “People think I’m not fun?”

The smile on Tobin’s face drops immediately. “Wha- No, not at all, I just meant because you’re in the legal department, and you like… Read and stuff.”

“You don’t have any idea what I do? Do you?”

“I- Err…” Tobin rubs at the back of her neck and Christen tries to keep her face as neutral as possible. “No, I mean I guess not really?”

Christen sighs. “Come on then, lets go decorate, maybe there’s some colouring books upstairs to keep your little graphic design hands entertained.”

She sees Tobin’s eyes brighten, a grin spreading across her face again when she realises she’s being messed with.

“Oh.” Tobin holds her hand across her chest. “She wounds me. I prefer sticker books actually.”

It pulls another laugh from Christen and she tries to ignore the flutter in her chest. She takes a quick sip from her coffee before starting her trek up the stairs. She’s happy it was Tobin she got paired with. She’s easy to talk to, she brought coffee, her face looks amazing-

“Wow.”

Christen looks back at Tobin. “Huh?”

“The coffee, it looks- _tastes_ really good.” There’s a blush over Tobin’s cheeks and Christen creases her brow. The coffee had been okay, but Christen didn’t think-

It suddenly hits her as to exactly what Tobin was “wow”-ing about. She isn’t unaware of how her ass looks when she wears yoga pants. It’s not like she wears them to office normally, her long sleeved t-shirt and yoga pants would usually be a business suit or skirt and blouse.

The flutter in her chest returns.

“You were very right about not being very straight.” She quips back and smiles when she hears Tobin trip on the step behind her.

It’s too much to resist for Christen not to make her hips sway slightly more than necessary. For her credit, Tobin manages not to say another word, but by the time they reach the top of the stairs, Christen’s pleased to see her face is beet red.

“Worn out?” She asks.

“Huh? No, just, y’know… Hot.”

Christen smirks and follows Tobin into their office space.

“Vlatko said everything was delivered on Christmas Eve, we’ve just gotta setup then we’re out of here.” Tobin opens the door to their bosses office, leaving just enough room for Christen to slip past. “They’ve already moved the desks.”

She tries to ignore they faint scent of Tobin’s cologne. The warm fragrance lingering after her.

Ten boxes of decorations are staked on the desk, and they quietly move them into the main office space.

“What the fuck?” Tobin suddenly curses as she opens the first box. She pulls out a piece of cardboard. “None of it’s cut out.”

There’s a sinking feeling in Christen’s stomach as Tobin opens each box and pulls out a different set of templates ready for construction. When Christen sees how intricate some of the patterns are, she wishes there was something stronger in her coffee.

Whilst Tobin heads to her office to collect some craft knives and mats, Christen drags a couple of the standing desks into the middle of the room and sets up what she hopes will be an effective production line.

“So, not quite stickers, but at least it’s crafts?”

“It’s just,” Tobin looks down at the boxes. “So _many_ crafts.”

“Can you show me.” Christen wants the floor to open up and swallow her whole. She had a vague crush on Tobin, but she’s starting to feel more like a _schoolgirl_ than a 30 year old professional. “I mean, you’re the artist here. Show me how to do it.”

“Okay, yeah.”

Tobin puts down her knife and comes to stand behind Christen. The subtle smell of fresh shampoo and cologne threatens to overwhelm her senses and Christen has to consciously not take in a deep inhale.

Maybe she hasn’t slept with anyone in a while, but she knows it’s still wholly inappropriate to be having the thoughts she’s having right now. Thoughts of Tobin running those strong looking hands up her shirt. Of Tobin hoisting her up so she could wrap her legs around her hips. Very vivid thoughts of her being pinned to the wall as Tobin slips her hands between her legs.

She’s so caught up in mentally undressing Tobin that she gasps in surprise when Tobin’s hand covers her own. There’s little callouses on her palms, but the skin feels so warm, so soft-

Tobin presses down on the tip of the knife. “They’re sharp, just let the knife do the work.”

They move their hands together, following the outline of the star.

“Have you got it?” Tobin’s voice is definitely deeper than it was before, a scratch of what Christen hopes is desire seeping in.

“Yeah, I think so.” She swallows and doesn’t miss the way Tobin’s eyes dart down to her lips.

“Cool.” There’s a moment of hesitation when Christen thinks maybe Tobin will lean forwards and kiss her. A moment where she thinks maybe _she’ll_ lean forwards and kiss Tobin instead. But Tobin ducks away, another blush gracing her cheeks as she picks her knife back up again. “I’ll take the trickier patterns.”

* * *

Their morning quickly drifts into afternoon and Christen is more than happy with their progress. Everything was going fine. The cutting out decorations and hanging them up, the less than subtle flirting and lingering touches. All of it is going perfectly well and Christen’s quite sure by the end of the day she’s going to have a new number in her phone and a date to the New Years Eve party tomorrow.

That is until things are not fine anymore.

Because really Christen had thought she was very much in control of whatever flirting game they were playing. Which is why it’s such a shock when Tobin pulls her Christmas jumper off to reveal a white tank top. A heat suddenly pools between Christen’s legs. A heat that’s so distracting she stabs herself with the end of the craft knife.

“Shit.”

Her face feels flushed and Christen isn’t sure if it’s because Tobin’s bare arms are suddenly on display, or from the mortification she feels at injuring herself.

“Ouch, Chris.” Tobin’s suddenly next to her and Christen hopes it’s the smell of her cologne that’s making her go light-headed. “There’s some band aids in my office.”

Tobin grabs onto her hand and holds it up in air. It’s barely even a cut really, but a small rivet of blood drips down the side of her finger anyway.

She’s never been in Tobin’s office before and even though she doesn’t _really_ know the graphic designer, it feels like the sort of space she would exist in. It isn’t untidy, but Christen’s fingers itch to straighten up every slightly out of line book and put away the pens scattered over the desk.

Christen perches on Tobin’s desk whilst she rummages through her draws for a few moments before pulling out a first aid kit.

“Occupational hazard.” She comments as she hands Christen an antiseptic wipe. “Batman or Spiderman?”

Christen pretends to think, tapping her finger to her chin. “Batman.”

With gentle hands, Tobin wipes the blood away and starts wrapping the bandage around her finger. “Good, those are my favourite.”

“Was that a test?”

“A test for what?” Tobin smirks at her before sticking down the last bit of plaster. “There, better?”

“Doesn’t a kiss normally make things better?”

Christen isn’t sure where her bravery just came from, but Tobin’s eyes seem to darken in response. The honey brown becoming something much more intense.

“Is that what you would like, Chris?”

Christen bites at her lip. “Yeah.”

Slowly, Tobin brings Christen finger to her mouth, her lips pressing a gentle kiss to the pad of her finger. “Was there anywhere else?”

“Here.” Christen points to a spot on her palm, and Tobin dutifully leans forwards to press her lips to it. The feel makes Christen gasp and she knows they’re crossing all sorts of lines right now. What was harmless flirting before feels an awful lot like seduction now.

And she can’t help herself.

“Here as well.” She says, pointing to the side of her cheek.

Tobin moves to stand between her legs before she presses her lips to her cheek. She lingers there afterwards, just to the side of Christen’s mouth. “Anywhere else?”

She can feel Tobin’s breath on her cheek, she can feel the warmth of her body leaning over her-

Christen doesn’t know who breaks first, but suddenly her hands are buried in Tobin’s hair as their lips collide. It’s messy and _intense_ and Christen can already feel the want pulsing between her legs. A gentle tongue probes at her lips, and Christen opens her mouth, greeting it with her own tongue as they slide together.

The disgruntled noise that comes from Christen when Tobin pulls away makes her flush with embarrassment, but Tobin just smirks at her. With one hand on Christen’s thigh, Tobin leans behind her. Paper flies off the desk in every direction and Christen bites at her lips as Tobin sweeps it away before pushing her back onto the surface.

“That was hot.” She mutters, dragging Tobin back down on top of her.

Their lips meet again and Christen moves to deepen the kiss immediately. Her whole body arches up into Tobin’s, her hips grinding forwards to try and find some friction.

“I want you, Tobin. Please-“ Christen lets out a straggled moan as Tobin’s lips suddenly press against the side of her neck. “Just touch me, _please._ ”

Impatient hands pull at her yoga pants and Christen lifts up her hips so Tobin can drag them down her body. She takes her underwear with them, making Christen shiver when the cool air touches her overheating centre.

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” Long fingers sweep through the wetness between her legs, before gently spreading her open to find her clit. “And you’re so fucking wet.”

She runs her hands over Tobin’s shoulders and down her arms, marvelling at the hard muscles flexing as they touch her. She wonders if Tobin has been thinking about this since the morning when she followed her up the stairs.

It gives her an idea that she thinks they’re both about to enjoy.

“Wait.” She says abruptly and Tobin freezes, her hands stilling instantly.

“Wha- Did I do something-“ Christen quickly sits up to kiss the worry from Tobin’s face before she stands up and turns around. There’s silence behind her until she bends forwards, laying her body across the desk. “Oh _fuuuuck_.”

“That’s an upgrade from ‘wow’” Christen smiles over her shoulder.

“Can I?” Tobin asks her hands balled into fists at her side.

“Please.”

Without hesitation, Tobin’s fingers return to their early task, the pads of them circling over Christen’s aching clit. She moans at every pass, she moans at the feel of Tobin’s free hand pressing against her back, she moans at every word of praise that spills from Tobin’s lips.

Tobin slides her hand back from her clit until Christen can feel the tips of her fingers at her entrance. A teasing touch to build the anticipation of what’s to come. Christen isn’t in the mood for going slowly though and she feels a deep satisfaction at the moan Tobin lets out when she pushes herself back onto her fingers.

They start to move together and it’s not long until Christen can feel Tobin’s hips grinding into her ass. Every thrust forwards pushes her fingers deeper. Christen is certain she can feel herself dripping down the side of her thigh, and she can’t recall a time she was ever this wet.

“I wish I could fuck you like this with a strap.” Tobin whispers into her shoulder. The suggestion makes Christen clench around her fingers and a deep moan rumbles from her. “Would you like that, Christen?”

Tobin’s teeth sink into the flesh of her shoulder making Christen hiss. “Yes. Please, oh _fuck_.”

It’s the thought of Tobin pinning her down and taking her with a strap on that sends Christen hurtling over the edge. Her whole body starts rocking backwards as she clings to Tobin’s fingers. She’s not sure what she says, but she knows it’s filled with curses and pleas for Tobin to keep going.

When the last aftershock of her orgasm pulses through her, Christen feels completely boneless. Tobin slowly pulls out of her, whispering an apology when Christen’s hips buck at the stimulation her nerves can’t take anymore.

Strong hands help roll her over onto her back and Christen lets out a deep exhale.

“Now I’m really going to get a sexual harassment complaint.” She says, smiling up at the brunette who’s just climbed onto the desk with her.

A gentle laugh bubbles from Tobin and she hooks her finger under Christen’s chin before kissing her softly. “There’s no complaints from me.”

They kiss for a moment longer, slowly and deeply until Christen has to pull away to try and catch her breath.

“Do you think, maybe you would want to hang out some time?” Tobin asks as she starts kissing the side of her neck. “Tonight maybe?”

“I don’t know, I’ve got lots of books to read.” Christen says with a breathless chuckle.

“I have books.” Tobin replies, her teeth nipping at the sensitive skin between her shoulders and neck. “At least three.”

Christen smiles at the comment. She let her fingers play with the strands of Tobin’s hair as she continues kissing at all the exposed skin she can get to. Maybe having her name pulled out of that ridiculous Santa hat wasn’t such bad luck.

“Yeah, I think I would like that.”


End file.
